Hinata's Wanting Lust
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Hinata's mixed tailed beasts of two is now in her as a jinchuuriki, she gains new powers, but having her love not be acknowledged by Naruto, but only her strength? She decides to chase for what she wants from Naruto and by force.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night when a certain Hyuga was pleasuring herself in her bed thinking of her favorite ninja, the base of her new found confidence since she was little. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the clan. Her inspiration was Naruto Uzumaki whom she had loved and adored ever since they went into the ninja academy. "Oh, oh Kami, imagining Naruto-kun do such lewd things to me is making feel aroused", said Hinata. She had always needed the confidence to confess her feelings to Naruto, but would faint right after she had turned a deep crimson red and fall to the ground. She held her free hand over her mouth as she yelled out "I"M CUMMING!"

As her love juices spurt out, she had cleaned the bed and went back to sleep saying "I love you Naruto-kun, just please, love me back." Next morning, she met up with Kurenai Sensei, and her fellow teammates Kiba, and his dog Akamaru, and Shino. "Good morning, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei." "Good morning to you too, Hinata", Kurenai said. "Morning Hinata," Shino, and Kiba said back to her as Akamaru began sniffing a all too familiar smell on her jacket that had white texture. "Eeep! Excuse me for a moment", she petted Akamaru and pushed him away and while she wasn't to be seen she cleaned her jacket of the juice she spurted and came back with cute smile toward everyone. "To the subject at hand, We will be taking a break from missions for 2 weeks, besides team Kakashi who will come back tomorrow, so rest up, and train", Kurenai said waving goodbye to the other while the others left.

However, Hinata walked up to Naruto's house, hoping that Naruto would come back, but being the greatest ninja he is, she shouldn't worry a thing. "Hmmm maybe I should start preparing for some things when Naruto comes back..." an evil smile forming on her face. Going to a nearby store, she bought soft but strangling wires with a paralysis seal, black lingerie set, a female masquerade and a whip. she blushed of the things she would do to Naruto, her nose bleeding the same way Jiraiya would when peeping on girls. She thought to herself that she was just as much a pervert as that hermit Jiraiya who peeps on girl's bath houses. However, the thought of Naruto spying on her masturbating made her so hot she almost orgasmed. This was the very reason however, that made her grow confidence to confront Naruto, but scared of rejection she would have to do this to him.

"Naruto-kun, if you hate this please forgive me, but I can't hold back this desire." She thought of her past as how her farther had been strict, Hanabi being a ninja born with talent, trained by her father, and Hinata holding herself back because she was reminded of mother, that she couldn't battle someone who showed such deep kindess to her. But, she has already gotten what she needs to beat Hanabi, then afterwards, gain her fathers respect to marry Naruto (Traditional arranged marriage held by clan until proven worthy otherwise to have freedom to wed their own beloved).

As Hinata thought back to the days of the academy while she walked to her home, everyone would never interact with Naruto even if it was a law to treat everyone in Konoha with respect. Hinata was the only who had shown interest in him when they were little, and now Naruto was praised as the hero he now is. It was dark at night when she heard someone call out her name. "Hinata-sama, how was your day? No tribulations or bad times today right?" Hinata turned around and saw that it was her cousin Neji but she called her a brother since they were close as family.

"Oh hi Neji-niisan, no actually I've been doing great today, except I feel bad for Naruto when he was a kid and still dosen't value his own life as we all do, I'm not trying to insult him.

"Don't worry, I know he will actually take it as a compliment that you care for him deeply as Leaf comrade, Hinata-sama, whatever is in the bag, is it gifts for Naruto?"

Hinata blushed,"Yes I hope he will appreciate this, it's a surprise."

"Well, I wish you luck, with your training and to 'woo' Naruto with reason and beauty, yosh I will be heading back", Neji left smiling at her while walking away to his home.

'Arigatou Neji-niisan.'

So tomorrow she will steal Naruto's virginity by raping him in his apartment, but she obviously won't reveal herself until the time has come to do so. She has also started tying larger strands of hair to the front of her face while changing the style of her hair on her back as well. 'Different, but still sexy' was all she thought as she made her new appearance. She went back to sleep, thinking of Naruto, and as she didn't know it, she was pleasuring herself in the upper mid-section, she didn't want put more clothes in the wash.

"Naruto, please, I'm begging you, do it to me!"

"Ok, Hinata I've been wanting to do it with you for some time now!"

Both of them started stripping themselves of clothes, and started kissing each other. She had always like him feeling her, but she knew it wouldn't be the same as with the real Naruto since it was dream. He then started to lick her womanhood earning moans from the dark-blue haired woman. 'Hinata-chan, your pussy tastes so good, I want more!' Hinata was so frustated 'Why does this Naruto keep saying the same thing over and over?' Naruto then thrusted his member into her saying 'Ah, I can't take it anymore, I'm CUMMING!' Hinata saw what had happened, but nonetheless dissapointed, as this was the only set of sex he had with Naruto and his member was 10 inches, but only able to feel just a tenth of the pleasure. She snapped her fingers and was now looking at her tailed beast behind the cages.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans Initiated

Morning came the next day, Hinata awoke went go outside the compund when her and the elder that took the place of Hiashi, was his brother, Hizashi whom approached her with another duel with Hanabi.

"Come inside the dojo, we will see if you have the power to fight Hanabi, and maybe more of the Hyuga's", Hizashi requested.

"What is my accomplishment of this bring for me?"

"You will not need to be forced into an arranged marriage, if you defeat Hanabi, and if you manage to defeat a stronger Hyuga after Hanabi, you will have freedom from our rules."

This was Hinata's chance, she could prove herself worthy in front of her clan, to marry just a selected few outside of the clan, and if so, defeat the stronger opponents, she will be able to marry anyone.

**'Hey you're not forgetting you have me, the newly formed tailed beast? Are you? I mean why not beat Hanabi and the others, with my power?'**

'It wouldn't be fair against Hanabi, however I will use your power against the other Hyuga, besides I already have a new technique.'

**'Hmm... very well, however if things don't go the way you want it, I will take over.'**

Hinata nodded her agreement, and followed her godfather inside the compound. She had found her younger sister, Hanabi, who was the only trained daughter personally by Hizashi, who had thought that her talent as a ninja and training should surpass those who wasn't born with the talent. But this fight would change their minds of not only Hiashi, but the elder Hyuga as well.

"Hinata, please I will try to go easy on you so don't hold back," Hanabi begged.

"NO! You will hurt her, and not hold back against her, if you hold back, I will punish you with brute force!", Hizashi regretted saying these things but did for Hiashi who was dead long ago.

Hanabi started having tears roll down her cheeks, when Hinata came to her "it's okay Hanabi, I trained severly to beat not only you but surpass father as well." Hanabi smiled at her sister as they went into their stances.

"Thank you Hinata, we shall we begin, I only care for our happiness."

"Hanabi, I love you as the only sister and representation of mother in this family, but this will hurt."

"Byakugan!", they shouted out.

"Begin!", the elder referee yelled out.

Hanabi went forward running towards her sister activating her technique, "Spike Air Leg Palm!"

"16 Trigrams, Wind Gyration!"

The Air Palm went back and hit Hanabi in a chakra point on her face(no pun intended) as she screeched in pain.

As Hinata closed, Hanabi prepared for the next attack.

"8 Trigrams, Double Rotation!"

"Take this!, Fire style: Flame kick!"

Hinata was burnt to a crisp when she suddenly came behind Hanabi, she then readied her technique.

"Water style: Water Cube of Insignificant Ruin!"

Hanabi couldn't breathe and suddenly gasped for air until Hinata released the technique, and Hanabi bowed her surrender to her older sister, and embraced her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I used my substitution jutsu in that fight to evade the technique, where did you learn a fire jutsu?"

"I had an affinity for it, what about you? How do you have two elements?"

"I saw Naruto train one time with leaves, his affinity was wind, so I did the training myself, the leaves were not only cut in half by wind chakra, but also soaked."

Hizashi came by between the two and said his vows.

"Congratulations, you two showed care for each other even when fighting, I was strict because anything could happen to this village such as traitors, or missing-nins, however, If you didn't hesitate, you would show our village did not care for others lives, I'm proud of you two."

"Hizashi, I would like to fight a stronger Hyuga to attain freedom, please", she shot him a glare directly to his eyes, it started to scare Hiashi shitless, as he paled in white.

'Is this the same Hinata? Something about her is different.'

"A-a-are y-you s-sure H-H-H-Hinata?, Shouldn't you r-r-rest for a w-while?" Hizashi wasn't talking right every time he saw a death glare between himself and his eldest daughter.

"I am sure, I love this man more than anything, after Ten-Tails died last year, his father gave his life to me saying 'Please don't let Naruto die, he is my only son, I love him very much, you have my blessing to marry him', Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage entrusted me to his son Naruto Uzumaki, but I will still need to prove myself to you as a daughter and heiress of the clan."

"Very well, if you had told me before, the elders would let you but seeing you determined, I-I will let you prove yourself worthy by fighting me."

"Yosh! I will defeat you and attain freedom from Hyuga law, get ready Hizashi."

They prepared stances, as Hizashi ran forward and air palmed Hinata in the chest, Hinata fell back, but went back on her feet, her chest in pain.

'**Hmph I'll fix that'**

'Thanks Homura(Tailed Beast's name).'

"Goddesses' Hurricane Palms of Infinite Stings!"

**'Smart, mixing water, and wind to form a hurricane.'**

"32 Trigrams, Quadruple rotation, WHAT?"!

The hurricane palms not only reached Hizashi fast, it also engulfed him, as he was in no condition to yell out his unbearable pain. Wounds began forming around his body, bleeding from each small slice, luckily not much chakra was put into the attack, freeing Hizashi from the entanlgement.

"I give, you have won the battle, Hinata, congratulations."

"Thank you, Hizashi, I shall take my leave th-"

"Not so fast, Hinata, I was just wondering how did you get back from that attack when I sent a hit on your chest?"

"Oh, I made a deal with 2 jinchuuriki to gain their tailed beasts, one was from the Fourth Hokage, and someone from the Hidden Waterfall village, Fuu, b-."

"Don't worry Hinata, I know about the Nine-tails, and Seven-tails, bu- WAIT YOU HAVE TWO TAILED BEASTS IN YOU? This is a huge responsibility for you, however, seeing as it has been a year since the tailed beasts have come out of the husk of Ten-Tails, I was wondering where Seven-tails was, nonetheless, please take care."

Hinata nodded her agreement and went back to her room, thinking of ways to allure Naruto, night was here and so was Naruto and his team. As Hinata thought to herself, she again imagined the lewd perverted thoughts as the real Naruto, started telling her things as he raped her again and again.

As Naruto licked her "Oh, Hinata-chan, your breasts feel so good."

"Ah, ah more Naruto, please", Hinata begged for more when Naruto suddenly pinched her nipples.

"Eh? you liked being raped? Or is it that your virginity belongs to me? Oh you cock-hungry whore!"

"Yes, I am addicted to your cock only please let me su-"

"Ah, ah, ah, first..."

Hinata started moaning as he began to play with her clit "OH YES NARUTO, LICK ME THEIR HARDER, THRUST YOUR TONGUE IN DEEPER! Wait!"

Hinata awoke from her dreams, shaking her head so much, she wasn't ready for Naruto to say such insults. Hinata walked to his apartment, smacked her lips seductively and began her desire. She then focused chakra on her hands and feet to climb rather than run which would attract more attention. She neared his window and activated her Byakugan. She found Naruto in the shower mumbling to himself, and yet depressed. She had wondered what was wrong with him, and couldn't help but feel sad as well. However, the plan must go on, she had what she needed in the bag but won't use the whip today. Naruto got out of the shower, and dressed in his usual clothes, and went to sleep, it was Hinata's chance.

"Ok, I just have to be quiet, a ninja never fails at that!"

She moved to window, and opened it slightly enough for her to get in and close the window and cover it so no one could peep at them. She put on her masquerade mask, wore her black lingerie set and did her hair, not even Shikamaru could notice it was her (not that he seen her), she wasn't that different, but not exactly the same. She put the paralysis seal on Naruto's forehead and tied the wires around his body, waking Naruto as Hinata pulled a kunai to his face. Hinata was about to add the suffix -kun, but that would give her away.

"Naruto, hold still, you will _feel good soon._"

"W-what? Who are you? What do y-you want?" He was frightened and his skin pale was a color to match.

"I won't tell you who I am, instead I will show you later on, and what I want, well you will see."

"If you don't get out, I will scream, and you will be arre-AHH"

"Sorry Naruto, but you will understand soon enough."

She had Air Palmed Naruto but was so swift Naruto had thought he didn't see the technique before. Now as she dipped the kunai onto his chest, and tasted a small drip of his blood, before, tearing his jacket and shirt apart. She moved onto his lower leggings, and took them both off, with Naruto's manhood, 10 inches in the air. She started planting kisses on his lips, and went for dominance, by licking inside his mouth, and kissing him outward as well. Naruto didn't know what to do, reject it because he was kissing a person he didn't know, or accept it when he is no condition to do so. As she let go of his lips, she started to plant kisses across his chest and started to suck on his manhood. Naruto had gained his voice back from the gracious pleasure he was receiving.

"O-oh K-Kami!, you can't suck my cock, you will be too aroused and then you are going to take my virginity, please don't, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I make the decisions here, your semen is so good, were you thinking of lewd stuff? Maybe, fuck a girl until she's pregnated with 30 of your kids?"

"THERE'S N-NO W-W-WAY IN HELL I W-W-OULD D-DO THAT O-O-O-OR EVEN THINK OF THA-AHHHH, da-AHHHHH, I'M CUMMING!"

His load spurt into her mouth and she had licked the head of his manhood, while also drinking his semen, there was so much it came out of her mouth as well. She had drank as much as she could and she seductively smiled at her Naruto. 'I never thought Naruto's semen would taste so great, and delicious, it beats my favorite meals!' Naruto was too apalled to think anything, it was his first time getting a blowjob, and this girl gave him pleasure he never felt before, but didn't think it would keep going. Hinata inched closer to Naruto's face, thinking that he might kiss her but was incorrect. Hinata grabbed his head and told him to _lick_, and he did as he was commanded, to lick her womanhood.

"My god the smell is getting me arou-"

"JUST LICK IT! Since I know you are not trying, I will cling onto your chest as hard as I can!"

Naruto shook his head violently thinking it might escalate to a kunai piercing his chest. Naruto started doing his best making out with her womanhood, and forcefully had drank her juices. He had then gained speed, and started licking as furiously as he could into her. Hinata started to moan, and couldn't hold back her orgasm, she had to let it out soon.

"You're going to drink my orgasm, EVERY LAST BIT! Or your virginity is mine!"

Naruto was too aroused, he just kept on licking, without knowing what she said. She felt her climax and tryed to look away, but as Hinata held her hands in place, he drank it down swallowed quite a bit, but spit out the rest. "Oh Kami! You are so good, I want more of you and I will get it out of you!" She started kissing Naruto as he returned the favor of exchanging sexual fluids, and wanted more but not too much as he was still tied down to the bed.

"You know what's coming next right, Naruto?" She had dropped the kun so he wouldn't recognize her as much. "How do you know my na- AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh this feels too good to happen, but don't do-o-o it yet, I'm still a vir-virgin" was Naruto last thoughts until he began trancing out, only having little vision as Hinata started riding him. She screamed out in pain as her hymen was broken, but slapped Naruto to stay awake. "Come on! I can still be screwed by you, you stupid blonde virgin, your dick is amazing, and I will make it mine!"

She rode it up and down as fast as she could, but began losing speed to tease her love, juices flowing out of both of them. Instead of Naruto thrusting, she began doing squats, pullin cum out of him, and then laid down on Naruto, licking him inside mouth everywhere, with only her thrusting down. "Damn, I can't take it, I need to cum alre-read-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto had just climaxed inside her as Hinata herself orgasmed around his manhood. Hinata had gotten off of him glad that he tranced out, said with final words before slumber, "I can't believe came from this weird woman TWICE, I need some time off missions.

Hinata smiled cutely at him as she cleaned, dressed herself and weaved a few signs to come down and run to her house, and had a good nights sleep, thinking of nothing except what she had just accomplished with a final saying "This is just the first, I have more fetishes to come for you, my sweet lovely Naruto-kun."


	3. Chapter 3: Lemons, and A Looming Enemy

Yes, here it is, the 3rd chapter that we have been waiting for 3 months! Again, sorry for the long wait, as usual, I try to make my stories long, and put in as many corrections as I can. Too much stuff would be on my plate at the time, but the beautiful thing is that it's not enough to weigh me down, so please enjoy this fic, and read my Pokemon Amourshipping Fic, as well, now on to the fic!

It was the first day of a gruesome morning where everyone (as usual) would have trouble sleeping, except for the Naruto, whom felt so confused of how he came twice from that weird woman who was Hinata. While, she on the other side, already felt such stimulate pleasure coursing through her veins, it changed some of ways of being who she was, she wove charkra differently as well. "What time is it?" She had said while yawning, and looking at her chibi Naruto clock, it was 6:30 a.m. In the morning. She went in the shower and dressed herself afterwards. She decided to train a little more fiercely, thinking that there might be something that would seem a larger threat coming to the village.

"What is this feeling, Homura?"

"**I don't know, it's a mysterious presense, never felt it before. But I willl explain, I am made of half the Nine-tails Kurama, coming from Minato, 4th Hokage, and father of Naruto. The other Seven-tails, Chomei, half as well from Fuu. Making me the Nine-tailed hawk Homura."**

"I have already known that, but do you recommend me training at all?"

"**I feel this would be a heated battle, more worse than just a two-man cell from the Akatsuki. In, even the current Hokage would have trouble, but as long as you have me, or someone like that Naruto brat, then you should be fine, they start coming tomorrow, we trace chakra farther than the eye can see."**

"Understood, thank you Homura."

And so Hinata had begun her intense training, using every move she learning to know the next best justsu, as well as finesse. Afterwards, she begun movement, training with Kurenai (She just had a baby) and making an amount of laps around Konoha. She thanked Kurenai, and decided to train with Shino, on hand-to-hand combat. "You're doing great Hinata, now do it with your Byakugan, and I'll use my poison bugs, don't worry, I have medicine." As they trained, they started to trade blows, Shino having his poison given back, and Hinat'a palm coming back to her as well, the battle had ended with Shino winning, but the poison bugs, didn't go through her. "Good training, I'll call it a day, Shino." "You have done well too, Hinata, starting to notice me more." Shino started blushing, "Oh sorry, Shino but it's nothing like that."

Hinata staarted chuckling, thinking of how she raped Naruto and all else she did to him. "Uh man... just kidding Hinata, you actually fell for it, I meant you noticed me more, you know, how you guys and everyone else ignores me, or even interrupts me, anyways see ya." Hinata waved to him goodbye, now was the time to do what she had wanted all day, she waited until dark, and decided to bring some methods and utensils of pleasure, however she also thought this was the time to be truthful. She saw Naruto sleeping, and sent a shadow clone, just to make sure.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" A Hinata clone appeared, and did with Naruto, and had dissapeared, knowing that was the real Naruto, she came inside. And tied him to the bed as was done last time, same material, but she had more in store for him. "Who's there?!" Naruto looked left and right, no one was there. "Why the hell am I tied up? If you're the virgin stealer, you better untie me, or I'll beat you to death!" Hinata appeared through his door, and into the room. "Oh Hinata!

Great timing, please untie me, and we can get the sick woman who stole my virginity!" Hinata chuckled to herself, "Oh Naruto, don't you remember the time, when I risked my life for you during Pain's battle? Oh, how you saved the world from those Uchiha, before? This is really punishment for what you have done to me, acknowledge my strength, but not my love, Naruto, I did this so I can have to all myself." Naruto chortled, "Well, why didn't you say so? I would have loved having to do with such a sexy girl like you. Now untie me so we can do it to each other."

"Thing is, Naruto, you made me wait for so long,so many years, and gave me another year before I can even make the first move on you, too busy with Ramen, there is a reason this is punishment, that I will be dominate you in sex." Hinata went closer to Naruto, and started to tongue-kiss him once again, but this time she was more imbued with such forbidden talents, that she decided to something that would wear her and Naruto out. Her new found power granted her strength, speed, and make herself much beautiful than before, and dominant than before. Naruto's hands were not in the rope, but was handcuffed on his front side. Hinata suddenly had bigger breasts, and bigger ass, and as she kissed Naruto, her tongue went deeper into his throat, making her lips succulent, and delicious.

Her hair became longer, her waist slighlty smaller, but still matching her figure, kept Naruto eye's everywhere. "Look into my eye, and feel my breasts," Hinata had started to command him harshly, but he had done what he was told, the handcuffs were off, but Hinata wove chakra to make sure he touched her only, and not the rope. Hinata gave out cute moans, but as well caressing Naruto's manhood, and her womanhood as well, letting go of Naruto, and having her fluids inside her mouth. "I am the man in sex, and I say I don't want that in my mouth!"

"Hmph! Too bad," Hinata started to kiss him, drenching her fluids in his mouth, while his manhood and balls were fondled by her hands, he finally came. Naruto had groaned a moan of pleasure as he came while Hinata was on top. "Oh, this won't do, you came but you are still stiff, Kai!" Naruto's hands were stuck once again. "Now, lets get on with it." Hinata took off her clothes leaving her underwear, it was a sight to see, pink bra, orange bra, and orange underwear, "It's all for you Naruto." As she knelt down, Naruto's cock began to increase in size. "How magnificent!" She took off Naruto's clothes, and looked onto his cock. She started to put Naruto's cock between her breasts, and slowly nurtured it with her breasts.

"Oh man, I never had sex with anyone else but you, Hinata, even if I did with it Tsunade, or Sakura, I will always love you!" Hinata started to cry as she put her breasts in motion with his cock. "That makes me happy, Naruto, I love you, and I always will. Naruto, look into my eyes." She had sucked the head of his cock, and left breasts to hug his Penis. Feeling aroused, she started to put her feel into mouth, and started deepthroating, Naruto's Penis. Naruto, couldn't turn his head away for so long at Hinata, no matter how good it felt he just move his head. Naruto, still enthralled by Hinata's lavender eyes just wanted much more of Hinata. To him, she was much more than a goddess, more than a queen, more than someone beautiful, she was a celestial piece of art. Have it come to life as a human, and you have Hinata Hyuga (well, one of a kind). As she kept on sucking, and caressing his manhood, he finally came, as she was the rapist herself, she managed to drink it all up.

"My, you're still hard, I might as well keep going. Now, Naruto, I want you to ram in here," Hinata spreaded her womanhood in front of Naruto, as he was drooling. "I'm a little stuck.." "Kai!" "Yes! Now, I'll do what I want!" Naruto knelt down, licking one of her breasts, and handled the other. "Oh, so good.. Kami... Don't stop!" Hinata had started feeling two fingers in her pussy, and another rubbing her clit, as to hearing her moans. "Damn, uh, ah, ohh, uh, ah, if you doing that, I'll cum for sure!"

"Then cum." Naruto started increasing speed, and heard her moans it was, he wanted to make her cum for sure, and now he moved to her womanhood, and licked fiercely, while also fingering her anal hole. "Noo, please, I'm not used to that hole yet." Naruto chuckled, "You'll get used to it, trust me." Off he went on to fingering her in the anal hole, and drinking small amounts of love juices from her. "Cumming!"

Naruto smiled, and tried to drink as much as he could, but failed, and she was dripping. Naruto had a teardrop, and out of the blue, Hinata took his head, and pulled his hairs, making sure he dosen't leave another drop of juice left. "Hmm, don't worry Naruto, you will get better at this, raping me isn't something easy to do, but I allow it only from you." "Theh meh bey greah, buh, I wwana fach ya now(that may be great, but I wanna fuck you now)." "Huh, what was that?" Naruto then held her up, one hand on one of her ass cheeks, and another on her left breast. Her legs were now holding onto his, and her hand on his shoulders.

"Naru-" She was cut off, when Naruto stuck it in, and began rapidly thrusting in, and out her pussy. He layed her on his bed, and kept on thrusting and started exchanging kisses between, again tasting each other's sexual fluids, and feeling her all over. "Oh, Naruto, please keep thrusting into that spot until you can reach it." "But if I do, I'll cum for sure, and-" "I don't care, I'm safe today, all I want now is you." She flipped Naruto, raising herself up on top of Naruto, and thrusted all the way in. "Oh damn, I can't believe, this is to sensitive for me, but feels so good!" Naruto with both hands on her butt, now raises her up and down his Penis, as he comes up as well.

They start moaning out pain, but then started voicing out pleasureable moans. "I'm going to cum soon! Hinata, cum with me!" "Yes! I would love to!" Wtih only a few more thrusts they had came together. Both of them yelling out such lustful moans, and kissing each other, recognizing their love for one another. There they were, as they sat on the bed, dripping cum, and resting in the same bed. "Hinata, I'm tired out, we should sleep together."

"Oh, too bad, I was hoping you could me doggy-style." "What was that?" Naruto started drooling, and his erection was up from a limp curved noodle, to a strong masculine kunai. "Anal, as well Naruto, oh too bad, you're tired." Naruto turned Hinata around with such perverted power, and spread her hole, stood up, and started playing with her, using his cock. "J-just wait a minute, this is so sudden!"

"I'm going to thrust into your Hole! Believe it!" Then, Hinata's anal virginity was broken. Her lustful side out, and her tongue out of her mouth. "Ah! Who am I kidding! I could never resist this!" Naruto had then started leaning on Hinata's back and doing her anal hole at the same while feeling her breasts. "Oh, Hinata-chan! This is too much!" "Naruto-sama! Please don't stop!" Naruto jumped, when Hinata's insides were tightening around him. "Oh, Hinata-chan, I guess calling you Hinata-chan, gets you aroused, and none the less, tightening your ass!" Stating that while slapping her cheeks, and now started licking up her neck. "Naruto-kun! Don't say that all of a sudden! It's embarassing!"

"Well, Hinata! Today is your lucky day, this time, I'll go hard on you!" As Naruto kept up his speed, he was going to release it. "Here it comes!" Naruto had released a great wave of semen into her ass, both of them, releasing pleasurable voices, and for the rest of the night, they hugged each other, hoping that tomorrow would be another great day. Meanwhile, somewhere off in the distance... "Ahh, yes, the renowned villae hidden in the leaves; Konoha. This must house the Nine-tailed Jinchurikii, Naruto Uzumaki. All I need is one strand of DNA. Then I shall make off to return to master, the one who created the large purple M." Who could be this mysterious figure? Could Naruto have seen this foe somewhere before? Or could it be someone of epic varieties? Tune in on the next chapter!

-Author's Notes

So, how did you like my new chapter? Yes, I think I should cut off from the lemons, and give warnings, but, I know I could have done better with the action in this chapter, so I'll try to make it better next chapter. Sorry for the long wait,was busy with a lot of things, and I couldn't bring out the time for this chapter. Also, read my other fan fictions as well, it's a Pokemon fanfiction, but it will have softer fluff, and I will not go into the lemons, so soon, and I will make a crossover between these two, but I will try to make it the best of my stories. Anyways, thank you for reading this, hope you guys had a great time in 2014, have a great year this 2015 and see you next time.


	4. Attack on Leaf Village

AN: Yes, I know, I wasn't able to keep up to my promise, because of school, courses are hard, teachers (some) encourage us to self-teach our own concepts, I don't want to say that it's the worse school, it is however, grade A+ for a few years, and this year as well, I want to be able to get A's, and my dad is pushing me far, and I just didn't have time for this story, If you have read my other Story: Pokemon XY: Serena's Greedily Passion for Ash, again, Sorry, for not updating it. But enough of all that, I'm going to go along with story, and will have a good battle(don't forget, I'm still kinda new to this, and I am not sure how to make better for you guys), Also, thank you for your reviews(good and bad, mixed reviews) and PM's, I appreciate it very much, and look forward to this.

Warning: The writer of this fanfiction does not own any thing related to Naruto, all rights reserved to Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: Attack on the Leaf Village

"You there! Take off your cloak!"

A guard has come by, and approached the cloaked man, wondering whether, he was a foe, and what faction.

"Is there something wrong? I merely don't like showing myself to others."

The cloaked man came up to the guard, plotting his next move, but the guard went back swiftly.

"I won't say this again! Either show me who you are, or leave!"

"Fine, I guess, I will just show you who I am, you worthless human."

He had took off his cloak, and the guard was appalled at he had saw. Under the cloak, was a sort of machine, bearing a helmet, with a slight gap through the middle, wand the rest of his exterior, purple, along with stripes of yellow.

"A mecha?! State your business, assemble armed forces!"

A flock of ninja had come to go against the robot, but was soon to find out he was on another level. "Ah, what a waste of energy for you humans."

He got out two cannons from his back, and started shooting while the other ninja were running by him. "Hold still!"

"That's it, Men! Now use your Jutsus!"

"Katon: goukakyuu no Jutsu!" "Other side, Taijustsu!"

The ninjas started using nunchuks, and sickles against their opponent, until he was destroyed. While the cheer had lasted, when he was in pieces, one of the guards was heard.

"AHHHH! W-what is th-this pain?!"

The guards looked at him, and he had been covered in holes, and fell to the ground.

"Your efforts are entertaining, but wasted. Now here's a real weapon, he lifted both his hands pointing his fingers, and suddenly, spike-ball spheres were shot, killing off the most of them as they cried in pain, and suddenly the mecha was sent flying to a nearby weapon shop.

"Well, look at how careless I am, if it isn't Nine-tailed Jinchurikii."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not jinchurikii! What are you doing killing innocent lives!?"

"Oh ho, my bad, we just having a little fun, my name is Vile, happy to oblige your needs, but let's get this started."

"Naruto, don't forget you are not alone,"

Naruto looked back at Hinata with a enraged face, "Thanks Hinata!"

"2 vs 1? my favorite style, the more there are, the better and bloodier."

"Enough chit-chat, I just want to end you."

'Hinata sure is different, what's gotten into her?'

Vile went head on to Naruto, but before he can even react, Hinata stepped in front, and kicked Vile right in the chest, imbued with chakra, he was already breathing heavily.

"Very good, I expect nothing less from his vixen! Now..."

He pointed his fingertips towards them, and now shooting out Chrome steel balls at them. The couple dodged the attacks, but homes were being damaged, and families harmed.

"Hinata! Go to Tsunade at once, and signal an evacuation! We can't risk another tragedy, same as the Akatsuki's! I'll lure him to somewhere isolated, go now!"

Hinata nodded and was off to the Hokages tower.

"Hmph! If you won't fight me seriously, I'll go to where you please, as long as you try! The small fry around here are too easy!"

Naruto took off, as Vile followed along to a place all to familiar, Team 7's training spot.

"This is where we fight Vile, I won't go easy."

"Very well, then brace yourself!"

Naruto started with the first move, and was glad that he practiced some new forms of jutsus. He charged at him, making clones, and attacked simultaneously Vile struggled, wanting a challenge, he held back his power.

"This is hilarious! You can't even handle a few of my clones, are you really even worth fighting me?"

"Don't get so coky, you nine-tailed prick!"

Vile extended out machines within his arms, and shout each clones torso, filling them with bullet holes.

Naruto could see the holes, and gulped, 'that's gonne be me soon..' busy with the clones, he let out his hand and started to charge at him with a wind infused kunai. Vile saw, and dodged each of his attacks.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic."

But it wasn't, he let go of the kunai, and as he started to land blows, so would his kunai, as it seems to follow his target without grasping said weapon. 'It's weird, I feel as if I'm one with the wind!' Naruto aimed, and landed a blow to where a human rib would be, and backed himself out.

'my target is the machines he uses, then I can have hopes of defeating him.' Vile pointed out the kunai towards him.

"This is nothing! You would think metal would work, if I was human, I'm made of graphene, not only am I, one-hundred times harder than steel, but also lightweight, ya fool!"

"Achoo! Is someone stealing my raps!? Fool, ya fool!" Killer Bee had thought.

"What?"

The kunai started to explode with the tag in the air, and Naruto could hear Vile struggling, then coming out of the smoke.

"Huh, your smarter than I give you credit for, but that could have worked better as an escape mechanism, even though the excess ash, messed up my guns, I'm still gonna rip you apart!"

Naruto brought up his shadow clones, and charged once more, this time Vile shot them all down, and grabbed the real Naruto, (or so he thought).

"Come on! You gotta be harder to deal with than this!"

He let go of him, and backslashed another Naruto, charging at him, with rasengan readied up.

"I knew you would try to outsmart me, never try that against a robot, especially me! What!?"

The clone chuckled, and disappeared from a puff of smoke, and the real Naruto shot him down with a Rasen-Shuriken.

"Hehe, you over think-ed it!"

Vile was overwhelmed by this attack, and couldn't move, until he let out a secret weapon...

"Good, good! Exactly how I wanted this power to be! Are you strong enough for my Trump card?"

He took out a remote contol, and with one press of a button, a mysterious object came within view.

It was some sort of machine, in which he can drive into, a wide body, with legs and arms, and him on it, acting as the brain, with many controls around him.

"Oh! So cool! Ow! What the fu-!"

Naruto began stammering within his words, and Hinata was then within his views.

"Hin-?"

Hinata had then chakra palmed him right in the manhood, to teach him a lesson, making Naruto scream out in pain.

"Holy shit, wow even I feel sorry for the guys, no one deserves to be hit in the balls, maybe I should recru-, AHHHH Feck me!"

Vile had pitied Naruto, but unfortunately for him, he too went through the arts of being hit right in the groin, even as a robot, he is a reploid, so he feels the same pain as other humans do.

"Hinata, why?" Naruto had said this with a wheeze in his voice.

"You shouldn't be amazed by your enemies Naruto, you deserve it, for letting your guard down. I would be in the most grieved state, had I known you were dead." "But Hinata, I always protect the village, is it not okay for me to mess with my enemies?"

Hinata gave another slap across his cheek, "Naruto, if you were to die, I could find another man much better than you!"

"_**That is, if I was just a normal kunoichi."**_

"I love you with all my heart, but seeing you like this even at your age, is just depressing I thought you had matured, even after we made love, after Kakashi, then you must become Hokage, and be mature, and when you do, you can't ever spend time with your family. That's why when I finally forced you with me, I finally changed, so that I can take initiative, if you mature now, but still love me, you can have more time with your family, and prevent the tragedy, that was caused not only on your parents, but also on our friends, I don't know when you said this, but with determination, **'There is a cycle that goes in between all shinobi, when there is hate, there is war, I intend to end that cycle!'**"

"Stop! Please.. I've lost so much because of who I was, it wasn't dad's fault! I'm to blame! I can't handle my anything, I wasn't raised by anyone but Iruka."

Her voice had started breaking, her face with tears rolling down her face, "Naruto, if you want to end that cycle, start by ending your own cycle! Don't leave our child, with a dead father, because a father who is too busy for his son, is a dead father, dont let your father, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and your mother Kushina Uzumaki have their deaths be in vain! "

"I don't want you to die, if I become a mother, and you become Hokage with little to no time to spend with me and our family, then it would have been better if Neji had lived, and it would have been better for me to die!"

Naruto hugs Hinata close to him, and whispers into her ear, "Hinata, I love you, that will never change, if you want me to respect others more, and mature, I'm fine by that, I'm still sorry that I never noticed you before, I was an idiot, not to."

Naruto could feel himself cry, but Hinata leapt up, and kissed him sweetly.

"It's okay Naruto, whatever is wrong, we will fix."

"Oh... It's just so sad.."

"It's okay Hinata, I know how you feel."

"Um, Naruto, I didn't say that..."

"Now that you mention it why do I feel three hands on my waist? And why do I feel so cold?"

"Yeah, weird.."

They both looked down, and saw that Vile was hugging them both with tears in his eyes, (Again reploids know human emotion).

"Oh, um is this acquired for you two?"

"Hmm..."

"Hmm..."

"Yes!"

They both kicked back Vile, whom also had an emotional breakdown.

"Well sorry to ruin this for you, but I will take Naruto, and soul."

"Just a minute ago, you wanted a hug, need a tissue as well?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on let's go Hinata!"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, I want to try out this new jutsu, first pull out a rasengan."

"Um, okay?"

Hinata reinforced his rasengan, with her bestial chakra. "Now, what I need you to do now is hold it up into the air."

"Whatever your doing, won't work! I'm coming for you right now, with my Ride Armor! His first impression was shooting out missiles, but Naruto had wings formed onto his back. To match his oragne jumpsuit he had been wearing, he had grown black devilish wings, while may seem real, they are made of chakra, and Naruto began a clash against Vile, exhaling breath, he had blew out wind razors, cutting through the missiles causing a black mist. Taking advantage of this. He flew through the mist, and readied another attack, Vile was ready to use more weapons that he had, but suddenly stop by Hinata who awakened her lioness fisticuffs, and broke down the engine. Naruto then unleashed his new attack, "Hydraulic spheroid!"

"Aah!"

Vile flew out, and took a strand of a strand of hair from Naruto.

"Ha! I got what I needed see you later, fox-boy, and vixen!"

Vile cackled, as he jetted away, while Naruto stood there.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"All that hassle... And he just wanted a strand of hair."

A/N: Yo, it's been a while, sorry, I should update this story more often, I wish I wasn't encased with writer's block, but we have a special guest today, Neji Hyuga!

"Hmph!" "Um, mind telling me what's wrong?" "Kishimoto killed me off, but you also forgot about me?" "Wait, what do you mean? Didn't you die by the Juubi?" "So, I still appeared in the FIRST page of your fanfiction, your first one!" "Oh, well I knew that, just wanted to add a a special drama factor."

"Fine, least it is not as much as Shino!" "Ha! You wish. I've been getting more fame, than you Neji!"

"How?! Your nickname is 4-Goten!" "Well, you see folks! Shino has been famous for turing cockroaches into slaves, so people can now control to get out of their houses, and made a living off of it. "You can't be serious!" "Well that's it for today folks! See you next time!"

Warning: The writer is stupid, and has been encased with writers block, because he keeps getting into a mess, and he is very lazy, be wary of late updates!


End file.
